Limelight
by Megnove
Summary: Cosa significa realizzarsi? Cosa significa avere una vita propria? Sì, ho una passione per gli Alan Parsons Project, e per questa canzone in particolare. Il titolo significa "Luci della ribalta". Spero che non la troviate troppo affrettata. L'ho ambientata nel periodo in cui i ragazzi si erano separati per qualche anno, prima di tornare a combattere ancora...


**Limelight**

_I can see the glow  
Of a distant sun  
I can feel it inside  
Maybe this day  
Could be the one_

–Sei pronto, ragazzo? Tra dieci minuti in pista.  
–Sono pronto, Max. Cerca di stare tranquillo. Sei più nervoso di me.  
–E vorrei vedere! Se ti piazzi bene stavolta sei seriamente in lizza come campione del mondo! Sono nervoso io, dice! Dopo che ho sputato l'anima per prepararlo per tutto questo tempo! Come fai TU a stare così calmo?  
–Ti sembro calmo?  
–Decisamente. Ci tieni o no a questa gara?  
–Certo che ci tengo. Non immagini quanto.  
–Credimi, non sembrerebbe proprio. Sei liscio come un lago d'estate. Fai quasi rabbia.  
–Forse è solo ne che ho viste di peggio, Max. Peggio di questa, dopotutto.

_I can hear the roar  
Of a distant crowd  
They are waiting for me  
Calling my name  
Shouting out loud_

Adesso siamo solo io e il riflettore. Io e la musica. Sono libera, sotto questa luce in mezzo al buio. Libera di brillare, di volare, di cadere e rialzarmi. Di essere quello che ho sempre desiderato essere. Non mi importa neanche chi mi stia guardando, se qualcuno mi stia guardando. Esiste solo la bellezza, e io che mi ci abbandono come ho sempre sognato. Certo, poi verranno gli applausi. Poi mi inchinerò. E sarò felice di aver donato un po' di bellezza, un po' di gioia, ad altre persone. Felice di essere apprezzata, considerata brava. Ma non è questo il vero motivo per cui lo faccio. È perché non posso farne a meno.  
Il tremito prima di entrare in scena. Il brivido dei primi passi. L'onda del suono, il palpito del salto. Le luci convergono sul palcoscenico e nascondono la platea nell'oscurità. Mi sento una lucciola. Sola in un mondo buio. Un mondo che io posso rischiarare, alleggerire.  
Eppure, a volte… quel buio mi angoscia, quando me lo ritrovo davanti, quando lo fisso per un istante di troppo. E le mie compagne, e tutti gli altri, non possono aiutarmi contro di esso. Allora mi sento come se la luce che io sono potesse spegnersi da un momento all'altro. E mi scopro a cercare degli occhi in quel buio. Che qualcuno mi guardi. Che mi rassicuri. Che sappia quello che provo. E mi dia la forza di continuare a brillare.  
Gli spettatori non sanno quanto sono importanti per chi è da questa parte.  
E allora danzo per qualcuno. Non solo per me. Ma per quello spettatore, per quegli occhi che mi seguono, che sono là a meravigliarsi, a sorridermi. O che immagino ci saranno. Quando ci saranno… io li sentirò.  
Perché in fondo è sciocco pensare che sia altrimenti. Io esisto negli occhi di chi mi guarda. Siamo legati dallo stesso palpito.

_Holding on isn't always easy  
I ain't gonna change my mind_

–Dai, mangia, Tuono. Ti vedo un po' svogliato oggi. Hai per caso fatto brutti sogni stanotte?  
Lo stallone gigantesco mi guarda e dondola la testa avanti e indietro, come ad assentire, in realtà solo per farmi capire che apprezza l'affetto nel mio tono di voce. Se i cavalli sognano, probabilmente sognano di correre. Anch'io spesso sogno grandi corse e galoppate nelle pianure. Quando mi va bene.  
Il vecchio fa capolino dalla porta della scuderia, con espressione curiosa. –Come gli va? Sarà mica malato? La settimana prossima c'è il concorso.  
Do una pacca sul muso liscio. Mi alzo in piedi e vado a prendere un altro barile d'acqua per rovesciarlo nell'abbeveratoio. –Niente di cui preoccuparsi. Probabilmente è nervoso. Starà benissimo.  
–Niente di cui preoccuparsi, dici tu. Questo bestione è l'orgoglio dell'allevamento… per me è un marchio di fabbrica, lo sai! Se non fa bella figura al concorso, è possibile che nessuno voglia venire a comprare bestiame da noi l'anno prossimo!  
–Lo so benissimo. L'ho cresciuto io, ricordi? Gli ho dato il latte col biberon quand'era puledrino. Se c'è qualcuno che tiene a lui, sono io.  
–Mfff. Sarà per questo che è cresciuto tanto. Tale balia… Mai visto un cavallo così grosso in cinquant'anni che faccio questo mestiere. È in grado di tenere in groppa perfino un mastodonte come te. E MANGIA anche come te. Fortuna che valete tutti e due tanto oro quanto pesate. Ho fatto bene ad assumerti, lo dico sempre. Hai un vero talento per fare questo lavoro.  
–Eh eh… così si invertono le parti, vero? Stai tranquillo. Lo conosco. Dev'essere semplicemente stanco di stare fermo. Più tardi lo porto a fare un giro nel deserto. Vedrai che quando torneremo sarà come nuovo.

_Limelight  
You were all I ever wanted  
Since it all began  
Limelight  
Shining on me  
Telling the world who I am_

–Chao! Ti sei incantato? I piatti! Li! Apri gli occhi! Devo fare tutto da solo?  
–Sì, capo…  
–Uh… scusa, capo…  
Al solito. Sigh. Incompetenti. Ho dovuto prendere loro perché c'è carenza di manodopera, ma se continua così anche oggi dovrò mettermi a servire ai tavoli io stesso. Anche se non è tutta colpa loro, ad essere sinceri. È che la gente va e viene in continuazione e non bastano neanche i posti a sedere. Pensavo di guadagnarmi da vivere e divertirmi quando ho aperto questo posto. Non credevo che avrebbe avuto un tale successo.  
In fin dei conti faccio quasi la sola cosa che ho mai saputo fare. Mio padre mi diceva sempre che non avevo particolari talenti… che non ero tanto intelligente. Visto che eravamo solo noi due, però, ho sempre dovuto provvedere a fare tutto io in casa. E sono diventato bravo. Ne sono orgoglioso. È soddisfacente… prendersi cura degli altri, e allo stesso tempo creare qualcosa di bello. Niente dimostra calore umano e premura come lo stomaco pieno di bella roba calda fatta con amore. In fondo credo che il mio sogno sia stato sempre questo… fantasticare in cucina tra nuvole di fumo mentre assaggio gli ingredienti.  
Ma come faccio a dedicarmi alle mie creazioni artistiche quando quei due mi rompono i bicchieri e macchiano le tovaglie… acc… mi sono distratto… è ora di togliere i bocconcini d'anatra dal fuoco… spero che la pasta al granchio non si sia scotta…  
Ah, chi voglio prendere in giro? Sono felice. Anche questi piccoli inconvenienti fanno parte della felicità. Ci sono poche cose che potrebbero appagarmi tanto.

_Limelight  
Don't let me slip right through your fingers  
There's a long way to fall  
After all the years of waiting  
I'm gonna show them all_

Non avere una vita. Tranne quella che puoi strappare agli altri. Cogliere nei loro sogni, nel flusso delle loro coscienze, come se passassi accanto a casa loro sbirciando dalle finestre. Vedere le piccole gioie, le piccole meschinità, come si credono grandi o brutti. Come sono semplicemente umani.  
Passare la giornata a fare calcoli. A progettare. A costruire qualcosa che ci servirà quando loro torneranno, cercando di farlo il meglio possibile. E passare la notte a vagare tra il sogno di una vita mia, e i sogni irrequieti della gente.  
A volte distinguo delle immagini più chiare. Famiglie. Amici. Persone care. Un paesaggio, una casa, un prato. Il suono di una canzone. Amore. E a volte mi sveglio senza sapere se il sogno era di un altro, o era il mio.  
Questa non è una vita.  
Gli unici momenti in cui forse ero un po' felice… era con quelli che sanno chi sono. Con cui non devo mentire. O forse un po' meno che agli altri. Quelli a cui potevo essere utile. Per cui potevo fare la differenza. È una colpa desiderare che i giorni del pericolo tornino… in modo che anch'io possa tornare a sentire che la mia esistenza è giustificata?

_I can see the world  
In a different light  
Now it's easy to say  
Where I went wrong  
What I did right_

La strada è così diritta. Liscia e solitaria. Mi sembra di essere in un sogno. Quando percorro così la campagna, filando fino alla linea dell'orizzonte, e musica country in sottofondo. Sono quasi sereno. Riesco quasi ad essere in pace con me stesso.  
Per me è meglio stare lontano dagli altri. Non entrare troppo in confidenza con nessuno. Non affezionarmi troppo a nessuno. Del resto anche i miei colleghi se possono preferiscono evitarmi. Mi trovano strano. Non immaginano quanto. Mi va benissimo così.  
In questo silenzio ci sono volte in cui rivedo tutta la mia vita. I momenti belli, i tanti momenti brutti. Ho troppo da ricordare e da rimpiangere.  
Troppe cose che ho visto e non avrei voluto vedere, che ho fatto e non avrei voluto fare…  
Che sono, e che non vorrei essere.  
Alla fine, è difficile che le altre persone possano capirmi. Diavolo, se solo potessi farei a meno di capirmi perfino io.  
Forse gli unici che potrebbero riuscirci…  
Forse…  
Mi mancano.

_I can hear the beat  
of a different drum  
Take it all in my stride  
Hold my head high  
Second to none_

Questa è la carica decisiva. Arrivo alla linea, sfondo la difesa, vado a meta…  
Questi momenti sono una delle cose più belle per me. Sembra che il tempo si fermi. Riesco a vedere contemporaneamente tutti gli avversari e a immaginare almeno venti modi per scansarli tutti. Non devo nemmeno… essere qualcosa di diverso da… me stesso.  
Eppure non importa chi abbia di fronte. Non riesco mai a distinguere le facce dei miei avversari. Non riesco a ricordarle. Non è quello il fantasma che ho sempre davanti. Sono quelli di persone che non sono qui… e tra quelli c'è anche il mio…  
So che tutto questo è una bugia. Se volessi potrebbero cadermi davanti come birilli. Non saprebbero nemmeno cosa li ha investiti. Ma non voglio che succeda. Voglio dimostrare che sono IO quello che può vincere… non… un altro…  
Non competo con loro. Competo con me stesso.  
E non ho intenzione di lasciarmi battere.

_Holding on wasn't always easy  
Nothing can change my mind_

Di nuovo. Altri due rinoceronti uccisi. Li hanno colpiti a morte, hanno segato via il corno e li hanno lasciati a morire dissanguati. Non solo devono infrangere la legge… non solo devono decimare ancor più una specie già a rischio d'estinzione… devono ANCHE essere crudeli.  
Se li becco li incapretto e li porto in città buttati sul camion senza dar loro una goccia d'acqua per tutto il viaggio. Giuro. Così imparano cosa provano gli altri esseri viventi. Quelli che causano sofferenza senza nessun motivo… o semplicemente perché li diverte… mi fanno venire il sangue agli occhi. Sono così furioso che non riesco a ragionare.  
Sono solo bestie, mi disse una volta uno. Gli avevo sparato alla gamba per bloccargli la fuga, come lui aveva fatto con gli animali che cacciava. Tu cosa credi di essere? gli ho risposto. Non ha capito. O ha creduto che lo insultassi. Quello che mi fa più arrabbiare è che non c'è verso di insegnare qualcosa a questa gente. Le loro menti sono troppo ristrette. O semplicemente non VOGLIONO vedere… uomini, animali, piante. Facciamo tutti parte della stessa natura. Tutti possiamo soffrire ed essere felici. Se si spezza l'equilibrio, ne risentiamo tutti. È così facile da capire.  
E poi… non ci sono stati uomini che hanno trattato altri uomini come bestie, o meno? Che li hanno usati, feriti, privati della dignità, privati di tutto? Se cominci a decidere che puoi fare del male a un altro essere perché non conta, quanto ci metterai ad estendere la definizione di quelli che non contano?  
Ma questi bei tomi di bracconieri non hanno considerato una cosa. Che qui ci sono IO. E non gliela farò passare liscia.  
Perché io posso fare qualcosa. E quindi la farò.

_Limelight  
You were all I ever wanted  
Since it all began  
Limelight  
Shining on me  
Telling the world who I am_

Grazie, grazie, grazie. Troppo buoni. Me li merito tutti gli applausi, ma siete lo stesso troppo buoni. Continuate, continuate, grazie. Un autografo? Certo che ti faccio un autografo, bella moretta. È vero, sono bravo. Come riesco ad immedesimarmi tanto nel personaggio? Ah, non lo so. A volte è come se ne dipendesse la mia vita…  
Non importa essere nella sala più grande del mondo o in qualche localino di terza categoria. L'importante è stabilire un contatto col pubblico… COMUNICARE loro qualcosa. Fargli sentire che per te è importante quello che stai facendo, e renderlo importante anche per loro. Che sia una piccola parte o un ruolo magistrale… qualsiasi cosa contribuisce al mondo. Qualsiasi cosa rende il mondo un posto un po' migliore, o peggiore. Per questo mi piace quello che faccio.  
E poi… il brivido di essere qualcun altro, per un po'. Qualcuno con paure, pensieri, problemi diversi dai tuoi. Che puoi prendere in simpatia mentre lo interpreti. Per la durata della rappresentazione, puoi provare compassione per te stesso senza essere egoista. E puoi dire a te stesso che quelle piccole manie, quelle meschinità, quei dolori inesistenti devono essere la cosa più importante che esista.  
Così non senti il tuo dolore. Ti perdi in quello di un altro, che –chiunque sia– è molto più normale di te.

_Limelight  
Don't let it slip right through your fingers  
There's a long way to fall  
After all the years of waiting,  
I'm gonna show them all_

–Tutti pronti?  
–Per quanto si può esserlo.  
–Quelle pallottole fischiano, gente.  
–Potrebbe essere l'ultima volta.  
–Con questa QUANTE volte l'abbiamo detto?  
–Piantala di fare il cretino.  
–Dobbiamo arrivare dietro le linee. Cercate di stare uniti. Se qualcuno è in difficoltà, il più vicino lo aiuta e gli altri vanno avanti… d'accordo?  
–Come sempre, amico. Tutti insieme. Tutti d'accordo.  
–Allora andiamo.

_Maybe the role's not easy,  
Maybe the prize is small  
After all the years of waiting,  
I'm gonna show them all_  
–The Alan Parsons Project


End file.
